godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
New Family: Part 2
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =New Family: Part 2 |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =2 |director =Audu Paden |writer =Robern N. Skir & Marty Isenberg |aired =9/19/1998 }} New Family: Part 2 is the second episode of Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode begins with a brief recap of the previous episode before the opening plays. It then cuts to a newscast reporting the death of Godzilla. Not having reported on such a story makes Audrey Timmonds angry. Niko Tatopoulos then accuses Timmonds of having called Admiral Hicks about Godzilla, to which Timmond's friend Victor "Animal" Palotti becomes defensive, claiming that they had barely been at the H.E.A.T. facility long enough to realize he was there. Audrey is quick to blame the incident on Elsie Chapman. Dr. Chapman responds cynically, prompting Randy Hernandez to claim that there will be a "cat-fight," causing the women to put aside their differences to tell Randy to "shut up." At this time Admiral Hicks comes through the door to the room where they are all being held and demands to speak to Dr. Tatopoulos and take him onto the building's roof. They then discuss how they each feel about Godzilla's passing. While Nick is initially angry with Admiral Hicks about destroying all the information they could have gathered from him, Hicks takes a stance to remind Nick about how many lives the findings could cost. Hicks decides not to arrest H.E.A.T, and they all leave for Jamaica. Before Nick and Randy can leave however, they discover a mysterious woman in their building whom they attempt to ward off with violence, only for her to be revealed as a French Secret Servicewoman named Monique Dupre, who is the real perpetrator of the phone call that alerted the military to Godzilla's presence. Dupre then offers to help Nick and his team investigate the mysterious tentacled monster in Jamaica. Nick initially declines, but Dupre offers weapons, transportation, and protection, after which Nick reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Dr.s Chapman and Craven are in Jamaica examining samples of grime from the water, and discover a shriveled fish inside. They observe that the grime may have been draining the fish. At the same time, Dupre is giving Tatopoulos and Randy a tour of their new vessel, later known as the H.E.A.T. Seeker. Audrey Timmonds and "Animal" Palotti board the boat to speak to Nick. In Jamaica, it is revealed that the grime was draining the fish's electrolytes, but was keeping it alive. They then deduce that it is some king of external digestive system. They are then attacked by the Mutant Giant Squid. Craven and Chapman try to fend the monster off with harpoons, but they and N.I.G.E.L. are dragged under. When Tatopoulos, Hernandez, and Dupre arrive in Jamaica they find no sign of their colleagues other than a two-way radio found floating in the water. Nick approaches the American ambassador about a search, but he refuses to help on account of his considering the disappearances a local problem. Randy Hernandez then locks on to N.I.G.E.L.'s distress signal, which he then uses to pilot the robot to the boat. When N.I.G.E.L. arrives, he is carrying the bodies of Dr. Craven and Dr. Chapman encased in the grime. Tatopoulos eventually must force the grime off of his friends with chemicals, after which they awaken. Not seconds afterward the Mutant Giant Squids attack their boat. The largest Squid tries to eat Nick, only for it to be nearly eaten itself by the now-revealed-to-not-be-dead Godzilla. Godzilla kills several of the squids, but when H.E.A.T. examines the squids whose bodies are washed ashore, Dr. Chapman discovers that they were not charred like the ones they saw defeated by Godzilla, but in fact are drained like the fish in the tar. Audrey Timmonds then approaches Nick to ask if he has any theories about why this may be, but their reunion is cut short by the emergence of Crustaceous Rex. Nick then deduces that it fed on the Mutant Giant Squids, and that Godzilla had cut off its food supply, and now it had come to the surface to find a new one. Crustaceous Rex then begins to terrorize a Jamaican town nearby. Monique Dupre tries to ward it off with fire by exploding a motorcycle with a flare gun when it was near the creature's mouth. She succeeds, and Crustaceous Rex begins to devour the newly poured asphalt on a nearby road. The Jamaican military tries to fend the monster off, but to no avail, as it continues down the road to the next patch of tar, which Tatopoulos and Dupre happen to be using to lure it toward the ocean where Godzilla awaits. Godzilla and Crustaceous Rex battle, and Godzilla uses his burrowing abilities and atomic breath to defeat the opposing monster. It is then revealed that the American military still sees Godzilla as a threat as they try to form yet another airstrike on him. Godzilla then uses cunning and wit to force all sunken boats and missing swimmers encased in the tar to the surface. Following this, Nick convinces Hicks to not kill Godzilla. Hicks bids Tatopoulos to not make him regret allowing the monster to live. The episode closes with H.E.A.T. discussing future plans and Godzilla rising out of the water and roar. Quotes Appearances Characters & Monsters *Godzilla *Mutant Giant Squid *Crustaceous Rex *H.E.A.T. **Niko Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven **N.I.G.E.L. *Audrey Timmonds *Victor "Animal" Palotti *Anthony Hicks Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *United States Military *Jamaican Military *H.E.A.T. Seeker Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Episodes